Talk:Mersé Dascaros/@comment-460372-20141124220252/@comment-213.119.32.191-20141224150309
Gonna sound cynical here, but I'd threaten her and run away, as she is clearly not ''the same Mersé I was good friends with. No matter how much in love she may have been before, it's not the same love now. Now it is not love for genuine attraction, but out of an instinctual need. Now, due to her mamono instincts, she'd just love anybody who offers himself to her. Yeah, I'm not very convinced that turning into mamono only removes their inhibitions, but brainwashes them so much they aren't he same person anymore. I don't mind having a Mamono wife, or more, but any chance of me hooking up with Mersé are ruined forever as to me, she is no longer the person I bonded that close with. Say what you want, but Mamono love is a lot "cheaper" as pretty much any man can be loved by them for no reason at all. Not because they like you as a person, but because their instincts compell them to offer love to anyobdy that's a potential husband, and then focus that exclusively on him. That is not necessarily bad with regular mamono, but with Willmarina or Mersé it is actually quite saddening. Whatever reasons they may have had to love (romatically) you as a close person earlier are now overriden by their instinctual love. It's not the same love you originally appreciated. Not the same love you actually ''earned. Look at Willmarina, I'd be attracted to her devotion for the greater good (even if it's misguided). The fact that all inhibitions for her love for you are gone is nice, but she lost that devotion and selfless behavior I liked in her. As her page says: "I really don’t care about humans at all except for you ♥ Why did I say such things back when I was human? Really, I was so foolish." ''and ''"Isn’t it strange? I can’t believe I wanted to save the world… Just as long as you’re there in my world, nothing else matter" Her complete callousness and lack of responsibility towards all life that is not me is not something I'd like. She's no longer the same person I genuinly fell in love with. So, in short, I'd point my weapon towards everyone and warn them to leave me alone forever. I'd tearfully run away from what was formerly my home, from people who were formerly my friends and settle somewhere else. Somewhere isolated where I'm free from all this pointless conflict between two stubborn extremists. I'd be devastated, and forever have a hole in my heart, but that sadness is more real (and therefore treasured) to me than any love that I would be brainwashed to feel. I may find love again in another mamono wife, but that's because what she is now is all she was and will ever be for me. She will never be changed from the person I fell in love with. Nonetheless, while it may be partially filled, that hole in my life will haunt me forever, yet I take solace in the fact that my friends still continue to live on in my memories as who they were. Therefore, their identities and legacy aren't completel gone.